Ice Queen
by Nirianne
Summary: AU - Have you ever heard of the Ice Queen? A Queen with a heart encased in ice from a broken heart from years past. The Queen yearns for revenge, hunting down the man who dared to shatter her heart into pieces of fractured glass. She will find the man responsible for the crime, punish him and take away the thing he holds most dear to his heart: The Seeress. [XIII/XIII-2] R&R!


**A/N: **Because I thought it's about time I made Light truly evil… Despicable even. While I enjoyed writing her as a "good" character, I couldn't help but wonder if she could be truly evil. Also, I wanted to see if I can just distort everything you guys knew about XIII and its characters. Hehe. This is my social experiment to see if it fits, that's all.

Note: I don't plan this to be a long story at all.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

**Summary: **AU - Have you ever heard of the Ice Queen? A Queen with a heart encased in ice from a broken heart from years past. The Queen yearns for revenge, hunting down the man who dared to shatter her heart into pieces of fractured glass. She will find the man responsible for the crime, punish him and take away the thing he holds most dear to his heart: The Seeress.

* * *

><p><strong>Ice Queen<strong>

She was the Ice Queen. She was cold, calculated and cruel. She was a being that people feared, worshiped and respected. Nobody dared to question the Queen. Nobody. She was their only deity—their Goddess—sitting upon the highest throne in the spiritual realm: Valhalla, the Land of the Dead. Her cold blue eyes scanned across the Timeline, observing the meaningless acts of man consumed in a never ending cycle of slaughter. Their slaughter was her joy. Their slaughter was her entertainment. Their slaughter was her life.

Sitting upon her crystal throne, she watched the humans struggle daily through their meaningless chores. Her eyes scanned across the turbulent Timeline, observing the humans live their lives and hearts encased in Chaos. Chaos was the lifeblood in her world. People were dependent on Chaos to survive. Without it, the people would be lost in a sea of regret and sorrow. To die was the highest honor to repay the Queen for her protection. To give up one's life—one's soul was the only way to sustain the Queen for all eternity. Her desire to live was strong and unmatched. Without the souls of from the humans, she would slowly wither and be consumed by Chaos, the one element beyond her control.

Slightly moving her finger, a portal appeared before her showing visuals of a man clutching his beating heart and unleashed an agonizing scream. His body trembled, fear rippling from the center of his core. He reached down to the dagger beneath him and eyes flashed red and teeth bared. She merely smiled at the scene. Step by step the man marched forward, getting ever so close to the other man frozen on the ground. Screams and pleads sliced through the air just when the tip of the blade came into contact with his flesh. Again and again the blade rose and fell into the soon-to-be dead victim struggling for his life on the ground. The Queen was pleased at the bloodbath.

Inhaling deeply, she felt the murdered soul jut into the center of her heart. Yes. Yes, this was it. Each human death breathed life into her, extending her every shortening lifespan. The more souls she gathered, the more powerful she became. The world was dependent on death. Without death, she would not exist. Feeling her heart flutter and her blood warm, the Queen exhaled. Dismissing the crystal portal, the Queen opened a new portal, eyes scanning through the lush terrains of the Paddraen Archaeopolis. The Queen's lips dipped into a frown erstwhile her eyes landed onto two humans sitting by the campfire. One of them was a young girl, roughly around the age of sixteen with silky, long azure hair. She sat by the fire's edge and tossed in several dried sticks.

"Yeul," The Queen hissed out the girl's name. "Paddra-Nsu Yeul."

Yeul was one of the only two people on Pulse that was not affected by Chaos. The darkness that consumed the populace was unable to stain Yeul's pure heart with its corruption. Her heart remained pure, ever since she was a newborn. Disgusted, the Queen shifted her gaze to the man sitting across from Yeul. The silent guardian sat quietly with a stone gripped tightly in his hand. Running the smooth stone across the rigid grooves of Ragnarok, minute sparks flickered in the air and faded. He too, was not infected from Chaos.

"Caius... Ballad..."

Digging her nails into the armrest, the Queen bit down onto her pink lips at the sight of him.

_When will you get over him?_

The Queen remained silent, her eyes unmoved from Caius. Twitching her fingers, seven crystal pillars exploded from the ground. Her cold eyes traveled from crystal to crystal, observing the sleeping bodies within each pillar. These bodies were known as Hunters. These Hunters were the Queen's personal army tasked with only one objective: Kill. For hundreds of years, they served the Queen loyally, destroying anybody who dared to challenge the Queen or those who tried to defy the grips of darkness. Each Hunter was bound to the Queen by sin, shackled away in their hearts. Each man, woman and child swore an oath to the Queen to do her bidding. This long lasting servitude has spanned through the centuries, all for one purpose: To regain their hearts, their humanity and to rest in peace. None of the Hunters realized the irony of their commitment to the Ice Queen; the more they kill, the longer the servitude would be.

Removing her arm from the armrest, the Queen gently blew onto her palm and shattered five crystal pillars. One by one, figures stepped out of its crystal casing and faced the Queen.

"It's about time I got out of that damn prison," A tall man exclaimed, punching his solid fist into the center of his palm.

"Is it time to play now?" Another man, slightly older said and pulled out a golden coin from his green pocket. "Heads or Tails?"

A tall woman, adorned in a blue sari perched her red lance on her shoulders. She looked up to the expressionless royal. "So, what do you want us to do?"

The Queen moved her finger to the swirling portal, pointing to the two victims in question.

"Kill the girl and bring me her head. As for the man, bring him to me alive."

"My pleasure!" The girl with bright orange hair clapped gleefully.

"So, who's going first?" A teenage boy with silver hair asked.

"I will,"

All eyes fell onto the man who was once the Queen's brother-in-law, Snow Villiers. Walking to the Queen, he knelt down with eyes fixed onto her. He had served the Queen the longest as far as he could remember. Snow was unable to remember his past life or his past self. He had forgotten who he was and what his purpose was in the world. However, he remembered one thing: He was bound to the Queen by a sin he committed against the Queen's sister, Serah. He only remembered fragments of his past and his relationship with Serah. Snow acknowledged he did something, something terrible to Serah but what it was, he had no clue. Yet, Snow knew: In order to unlock all of his memories, he had to kill. To kill—to fulfill—all the Queen's wishes was the only way to restore memories of his past life and perhaps, break away from the centuries' worth of bloodied servitude.

"Lightning," Snow spoke. It had been hundreds of years since Snow voiced the Queen's false identity. "Grant me the power of destruction and I will destroy those who block your path."

Lightning was pleased. Extending out her hand, her eyes morphed into blood red gems and commanded Chaos chains to explode from the ground. The chains held Snow in place and the warrior dared not to move. One of the chains wrapped around Snow's left arm and began drilling into his flesh, tattooing a macabre insignia with a red eye into it.

"I will grant you the power of ice," Lightning said in cold blood. "Freeze your enemies and paint the soil in blood. Use your powers well, Snow Villiers and destroy without mercy. Fulfill your deed and I will return your memories to you,"

Lightning smirked; she knew all too well Snow would fall for the bait. All she had to do was speak the same lie, to sooth his hollow heart. He would want nothing more than to have all his memories returned to him. How pitiful. Snapping her fingers, the Chaos chains dissolved, leaving Snow heaving on the bruised ground. Snow's eyes pulsed blue, feeling the surge of energy race through his veins. Clenching his fist, Snow delivered an earth-shattering punch into the ground. The other Hunters jumped away from their positions, away from the sudden jagged ice columns exploded from the ground. Snow stood up and observed the carnage he caused. Glancing down at his fist, he was ready to fulfill Lightning's wishes.

Turning his head to the other Hunters, Snow smirked darkly, "I'll kill them. Watch and learn from the best!"

Without even a goodbye, Snow stepped through the portal to begin his mission: Putting Paddra Nsu-Yeul to death as commanded by the Ice Queen.


End file.
